The present invention relates to a multipin connector socket which has a relatively large number of contacts and, more particularly to a multipin connector socket which has an electromagnetic shield.
In conventional multipin connector sockets of this type, a square body of an insulating material has housed therein a plurality of contacts and is covered with a metallic square tubular shield cover, on which a square tubular case of an insulating material is put, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,895. Thus, the prior art connector sockets are covered with insulators and hence do not adequately prevent electromagnetic failure of electronic devices which are connected to the sockets.